1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical instrument with prerecorded tones on tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments having pre-recorded tapes for sound generation are known in which the loudness of the reproduced tones is varied by a single foot-pedal. This means of varying the loudness of a tone leaves much to be desired, though. It is not in accordance with the means of varying the loudness of a tone on standard keyboard instruments such as pianos or organs, and thus lacks the expression which can be given to music if the loudness of each note is separately variable as a function of the force with which a particular key is depressed or struck.